Bonus Room/Met interview
A transcription of Met's interview to Yonaka. ---- Met: Heey, hi there! Morning! Good day! Good evening! Time for Underworld Broadcasting Bloody Radio with your ghost host, DJ Met! ♪ Today's guest is - tadah! The bro-cestuous high school girl, Yonaka Kurai! Wooooo! *clap clap clap* Yonaka: Ehehe... Hello... (Bro-cestuous...?) Met: Alright! So how was it, Yonaka?! Thoughts on Mogeko Castle! Yonaka: To be honest, I never want to appear in another one of these again. Met: I'LLLLL BET!!! Oh, but don't worry! Gaiden's gonna be even crueler and take even more from ya!! Yonaka: ?! Met: That aside! I actually made a li'l cameo in this game! Didja notice me?! Plus some other guys, but hey, y'know... ⭐ Yonaka: No, hold on... Gaiden? What... I didn't... hear about... eh...?? Met: Alright! Moving into the rapid-fire Q&A part of the program! Our first question isss! From M-san of K Prefecture! Hmm... "Please tell us Yonaka's favorite type of man"... Whew! Yonaka! Whaddya say to that? Yonaka: Brother. Met: Yikes! So much bro-cest!! Guh-rooooosssss!!! Yonaka: Aren't you being a bit cruel?! Met: Not so much if it's true, eh? ⭐ Yonaka: Um, well, look! Met: Right, moving on! Frow Lewdie! Uhh... "Please tell us Yonaka's first romance"... Oh-HOH!! Yonaka: Brother. Met: Seriously that's incest! You big dummy! Yonaka: Y-You have the wrong idea! It's pure love! Met: And ain't love all about motive?! Yonaka: Wrong again!! Met: Ahahahahahaha! Right, "pure incest" it is! Ya brainless idiot! Yonaka: Weaaaaahhh!! Met: Right, from I Love Panties! "Please tell us Yonaka's favorite person"... Yonaka: B Met: We know it's yer stinkin' brother!!! Yonaka: Is that wrong?! Hmph! Met: Who said that? Nyahahaha! ⭐ Right, how about we look at different sorts of questions?! Maybe give you a ghost of a chance! Nyahaha! ⭐ Yonaka: ... Met: Ahem, from Hashasky! "Why was Yonaka chosen as the protagonist of this game?"... ... Yonaka: ... Met: Uh? Who cares!!! Yonaka: Huh?! What the?!?! Met: Don't go askin' me that stuff! I couldn't care less!!! Yonaka: That's cruel! You're so cruel!!! Met: Shaddup, ya hopeless bromantic!!! Yonaka: You should apologize to brother-lovers all over Japan!! Met: Oh, so you acknowledge it! Yonaka: WEAAAAAHHHH!! Met: ...Oh yeah! I've gone to mess around at Mogeko Castle from time to time... And since I'm not weak like you, I can murder those Mogekos so easy! ⭐ Yonaka: Well, I'm only human! What do you expect of me?!? Met: Probably nothin', dummy!! Yonaka: Y-You're MEEEEEAN! Met: But so hey, Yonaka... Yonaka: Yes? Met: Why DO you like your bro so much? Yonaka: E-Eh?! W-Why...? Oh gosh... ♥ Met: "Oh gosh... ♥" ain't gonna cut it! You big nincompooooop!!! Yonaka: GYAAAAAAHH!!! Met: Eh? What? What?? Yonaka: You're bleeding a lot!!! Met: Ohh, this! Happens sometimes. It's basically sweat I guess??? Yonaka: Waaah! You're all so weird!! Met: Says the bromancer!! Yonaka: It's perfectly normal! Met: 'Sides, you've seen tonsa blood! Ain't you used to it now? ♪ Yonaka: W-Well... It kind of numbed me to it... Met: Then get a load of this!!! *bloody screen* Yonaka: H-Hey, what're you doing?! Stop! Met: Blech, that's some dirty blood! ♪ Yonaka: *Pant , pant*... G-geez! You're reminding me of Moge-ko! Met: Ohh, that nutcase! Yonaka: She was really frightening... Met: Yeah, I've been attacked in one of her frenzies too! Yonaka: Ehh? What happened? Met: I ran!!!! Yonaka: I figured!! Met: ...Ahem! Back to questions now! From Flutterby! "Why does Yonaka cover one eye?"... Yonaka: ... Met: Well, why??? Yonaka: ... To look... to look like... brother. Met: Guuuuugh! This is beyond gross, this is physically sickening!! Yonaka: You're so rude! Hmph! Met: How much can ya love the guy?! Gross! GROSS!! Yonaka: I-I can't help liking him a lot, okay! Met: But ain't covering one eye dangerous when you ride a bike? Yonaka: I don't ride a bike... Met: Well don't worry! I do, so you can ride in back! Yonaka: Oh, how promising... Met: ...Yeesh, prattlin' about stupid stuff, we're almost out of time! Yonaka: (That's your fault...) Met: Yonaka! A final word to the players, if you please! Yonaka: Ehh?! Er... Everyone, thank you very much for playing Mogeko Castle! ♪ Met: ... Yonaka: ... Met: ... Yonaka: ... Met: Wait is that it? Yonaka: The game was too horrible for me to say anything more. Met: Right you are!! Nyahahahahaha!! Met: Okay! That's it for Bloody Radio! This has been DJ Met and Yonaka Kurai! ♪ See you next week! ♪ Yonaka: What's next week? Met: Who knows!!! Bye-byeee! ♪ Yonaka: ... Bye-byeee.